Nightmare
by BigHeroGirl
Summary: Christin has a major nightmare, can her brothers coax her to tell? And when she does, can they handle the vivid imagination in their little sister's head? 'T' for graphic scenes, blood and supernatural.


_**A/N: **This was written after reading WILDKRATT14's story, "Demon Inside", so... yeah. Christin read a similar story and got a nightmare. Enjoy! (oneshot)_

* * *

><p>Martin and Chris woke up to the sound of their baby sister, Christin, screaming. In a drowsy panic, they got out of their hammocks (mercifully close to the ground) and ran inside the <em>Tortuga<em> HQ and went into their room to find Christin in a sweaty tangle of her pink sheets.

"N-No! Stay away from them! Don't hurt them!" She cried. "GET OUT OF ME, YOU DEMON!"

The brothers rushed to untangle her and shake her awake.

"Christin!" Martin said. "Wake up! It's just a dream!"

"There are _no_ demons!" Chris said as he patted her face which was pale as a ghost.

Christin was still stuck in her nightmare, thinking of her deepest fears. "Stop it! I w-won't do it! You can't make me!" She screamed again before jolting awake panting heavily and crying.

"Christin! Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay. You're fine," Martin soothed as he held his terrified sister close. "Nothing's wrong now."

Chris sat on her bed next to her. "You wanna tell us what was happening in your nightmare?"

Christin shook her head and trembled. "You'll hate me."

The brothers were shocked at this. Christin had _never _said or even _thought _of such a lie.

"Christin, we could _never _hate you," Martin said. "You're our sister, you're family! We would never hate our family!"

"If I told you what I did in my nightmare, you would..." Christin sniffled.

"Then tell us. I guarantee we won't hate you." Chris said with confidence as he rubbed his sister's back.

"O-Okay..." Christin took a deep breath. "It was dark, and we all doing our own thing, y'know, Aviva was inventing, Jimmy was sleeping, we were playing."

The brothers nodded.

"Well, the lights started to flicker, and when Koki went to check it out, we heard a scream. When we went to check it out, we found her body..." She went pale at this, hating the memory. "She was maimed, all bloody and her clothes were torn..." She started to hyperventilate. "And written in her blood on the wall were the words, _'Who's next?'_"

Martin and Chris couldn't believe this. Someone murdered Koki? No wonder Christin was all shaken up. She was one of Christin's best friends. Heck, she taught her judo.

"We all went all Scooby-Doo, to figure out who did this. We found nothing." Christin teared up. "Then when we went to sleep, Martin woke up and couldn't find Jimmy. We searched everywhere, then we saw him, I-I think he was sleepwalking, but it was towards a cliff!" She gripped her blanket. "And we saw this freakish dark, I don't know, a shadow or something, and it held J.Z's favorite controller..." She buried her face in Martin's chest. "And sent him off the ledge!"

Martin hugged her as she cried. "I know, it's sad, it hurts to think of that, but it's okay. He's still here."

"Yeah, I can hear him snoring from here." Chris tried at a joke, and got a giggle from Christin. He smiled.

"But, well, after we left the cliff, Aviva disappeared. When we found her..." She shook with terror. "She was in chains, stabbed, maimed, disemboweled..." She shut her eyes tight. "And there was another message, in _her _blood, and it said, _'The girl is the one to live...'_" She started crying again. "That meant I would lose you!"

Martin and Chris understood. Losing them was Christin's biggest fear.

"And what was even scarier, I felt myself shivering, and it wasn't even cold. Then I screamed as I _felt _something go into me, taking over me. I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was terrified to see I had lacerations all over me." She pointed to her back, her torso and her face to show where the cuts were. "And the demon started talking to me, in my head. It kept telling me I was the one, I would survive, but only if..." She bit her lip ready to cry again. "Only if I got rid of the 2 left..."

Chris gasped. "The demon told you to... _kill us?_"

She nodded crying.

"Oh, Christin." Martin hugged his sister tight, letting her sob on his shirt. Chris joined them and the siblings sat in silence as Christin cried herself dry.

"When you tried to help me, the demon turned me against you, saying you only helped me because you felt sorry for me, that you only thought of me as some little kid who couldn't do anything right..." She sniffled wiping her nose.

_"What?!" _Now the brothers were angry. Dream or not, _nobody _talked that way to _their_ little sister, _never _made her feel insignificant.

Christin nodded. "And I hate myself for this, but..." She bit her lip. "I-I started to believe it..."

"Oh, Christin. You know we would _never _think of you as anything less than a wonderful girl with a big heart for animals and people she cares about." Chris said as he moved her limp hair out of her face.

"I know... but it was taking over my head, messing with my brain." She hugged her pillow. "I didn't want to do it, so I suddenly blacked out again, and when I woke up..." She cried again. "Chris was on the ground, bleeding, his eyes wide and his face in a mask of disbelief. Martin was nowhere to be found, so it... it only meant one thing."

"The demon took over you and killed me." Chris said solemnly.

"Yeah... And that's not even the worst part. When Martin came in the room, I-I _growled _at him and ran at him. He fought back, then tried to make a deal with the devil to get the demon out of me. It didn't work, and I unknowingly grabbed a knife and suddenly stabbed him in the heart multiple times. He screamed in such a horrible way, the demon couldn't take it and left my body. I was in extreme pain, both physical from the demon, and emotional seeing Martin about to die. He tried to calm me down by telling me to call the hospital, and I did, but he... he was dying... I was scared... I didn't want him to leave... He looked into my eyes and told me to let him go... that he was going to be okay... in a better place... I was starting to see the light, and I was happy. At least I'd be with you guys..."

Martin smiled softly with tears gathering in his eyes.

"But then I woke up, in a hospital. I apparently was in a coma for 4 months, and I just lost it. I kept screaming. 'No, I don't want to live! I want my brothers! Don't do this to me!' I was heavily sedated, and even though I healed physically, I was admitted to a mental institution. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and hanged myself. That's when you guys woke me up."

"Oh, poor little sis." Martin held his sister close.

"You had a real Katniss moment." She groaned at Chris' horrible attempt at a Hunger Games reference. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I know you tried."

"Do you feel better?" Martin looked in his sister's ocean blue eyes which were identical to his own.

She sniffled and nodded. "A lot, actually."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep, now. It's after midnight."

She nodded, but then thought about something as they started to leave the room.

"Hey, guys?" The 2 looked back at the teen. "Could you, maybe, stay here with me?" She rubbed the back of her neck. The brothers smiled and nodded as they got into bed with her, Martin hugging her as she snuggled up with him under the covers.

"Night, bro." "Night, dude." "Night-night, brothers." Chris smiled. Christin hadn't said 'night-night' since she was 7. "Night-night, Christin." "Night-night, baby sis."

The siblings fell asleep, and Christin didn't have another nightmare that night because she was safe with her loving big brothers.

_**END.**_


End file.
